A Very Special Christmas Indeed
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Viktor Krum goes to the annual Christmas party held at the Weasley family house because it's tradition. But the one thing he didn't expect to find there this year could be the one thing he needs the most. Love. Harry Potter never expected to find love after his wife Ginny cheated on him with their best friend Luna. Will these two be able to find love together, or will the past come
1. Have Yourself a Very Harry Christmas

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas, Eastern Funfair's Christmas Crackers, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Assorted Appreciation, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: F1 (scenario) Christmas Party/Ball**

**Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas: Pick a Movie, Love Actually, (dialogue) "I'll be hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed."**

**Eastern Funfair's Christmas Crackers: Cracker 12 Yellow/cat/"Thank you."**

**Pinata Club: Medium Harry Potter**

**Galleons Club: (color) lavender**

**Assorted Appreciation: Polar Express (dialogue) "It's everything I dreamed it would be."**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Quidditch Viktor Krum**

**Warning for mentions of divorce and cheating on a spouse. Word count is 1,227 words. I hope you all enjoy A Very Special Christmas Indeed.**

Viktor Krum hated this annual Christmas parties. Every year he'd get dressed up and go to them. Watching as the couple in the chosen place danced, and talked, and made merry with each other. Not having anyone to talk to he'd usually stand off to the side of the room trying to stay out of the way of the revelers.

But this year something was different. He wasn't the only one standing off to the side of the room with no one hanging off his arm, ready to snog him at a moments notice. Looking at the space he usually occupied by himself he was shocked to find it already taken. What was more shocking was by whom it had been taken.

"Viktor," Harry called out warmly, a smile stretching his face as he walked over to the Bulgarian seeker. He pulled the tall dark haired man into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought I was going to the only one standing over her this year." He studied the lavender colored dress robes that Viktor had donned for the occasion, in an attempt to not make it look like he was studying the man beneath the dress robes. "Lavender really suits you well."

Viktor blushed as the compliment. If he wasn't so sure of himself he'd have guessed either one of two things was happening right now. One, Harry Potter was drunk. The second being that Harry Potter was trying to hit on him.

"Your wife Ginny looks well in yellow don't you think?" Viktor said, pointing out the red-haired girl who was dancing closely with the blonde girl Luna Lovegood. Viktor found it odd that Harry wasn't the one dancing with Ginny but chose not to make mention of it.

"Didn't you hear," Harry sighed. "It's all over the wizarding news. Ginny filed for divorce a few months ago. She's now living her girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. That's why I'm over here standing in the corner and she's practically…" Harry didn't think he had to finish his sentence. It was pretty clear to anyone looking at the women in question what they were practically doing. Harry wished they'd take it somewhere else though.

"I'm sorry to hear of your trouble, my friend," Viktor said, putting a sympathetic hand Harry's shoulder. He'd gotten out of a bad relationship some time ago, so he knew perfectly well how Harry was feeling.

"Thank you," Harry said, having had enough of Ginny and Luna's antics. He smiled at Viktor. "I think I'm going to go take some air. But if you need to find me I'll be hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed." Harry knew it was rather forward of him to say something like that. After all, he'd only recently finalized his divorce. But if Ginny could stand in a room with all their friends practically giving herself to Luna then he could have a nice long snog under the mistletoe with someone good looking, couldn't he?

Viktor watched as Harry walked off towards the exit. He was sure of three things now. Harry Potter wasn't drunk earlier when he was talking to him was one. The second was that Harry Potter was truly hitting on him. The third was that he rather didn't mind being hit on by the younger man. In fact he'd always kind of wondered how it would feel to kiss another man. It was something he'd thought about since his girlfriend left him for Oliver Wood of Puddlemore United. So who was he to turn down his first chance to experience a first kiss with another male? Especially one who was as handsome as Harry.

He'd give Harry a few minutes to get his head space together before going to look for the younger man under the mistletoe. After all, he knew it wasn't easy to see some who once was close to you being that close with another person. He'd experienced that before himself and he definitely didn't like it.

Walking around so as not to make people think he was too bored, Viktor got lost in his thoughts and hopes for the soon to be kiss with Harry. The look of the younger man's lips made want the kiss even more. They looked soft and plump and perfectly shaped to fit Viktor's own. He was so lost in his thoughts that almost didn't see Harry.

"Viktor," Harry called in a sultry voice from a dark room.

Viktor walked into the room heart racing in his chest. What if the kiss wasn't what he expected it to be? What if he didn't like kissing Harry? What if Harry wanted more than just a kiss? Why else would come into a room without lights on?

He finally reached Harry and looked over the younger man's head to see the bright little sprig of green mistletoe hanging over Harry's head. Licking his lips nervously he leaned down so Harry wouldn't have to stand on tiptoe to reach him.

Harry closed the rest of the space between them with a kiss. The kiss started out gentle but began to build in passion and fire.

The fire built to a crescendo in every fiber of Viktor's being. He wasn't afraid anymore of Harry wanting more than just a kiss because kissing Harry felt right. He wondered if doing anything else with Harry would feel right too.

Harry started to push him back towards something that Viktor couldn't see. Not that he minded in the least bit. He was so lost in the kiss, and Harry's roving hands. Then everything was broken by a yowl from the Weasley's, whose home the party was being thrown in, cat as Viktor had just stepped on its tail.

The fluffy cat glared as it tore from the room obviously not wanting to get tread upon again. This caused Harry to laugh. Which in turn caused Viktor to join him. Being with Harry in this capacity was far more easier than being with anyone else ever had been.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"About?"

"The kiss."

"It's everything I dreamed it would be, and more," Viktor replied a pretty pink coloring his cheeks, as he realized he meant every word. He'd dreamed of having a kiss exactly like that for most of his life. Now that he finally found it, the perfect kiss, it was with another man.

"Is that so?" Harry asked seductively, wriggling his eyebrows at Viktor.

"It is."

"Do you want to go again?"

Viktor didn't answer he just pressed his lips against Harry's again bringing the younger man into a heated passion filled kiss. Viktor felt his knees connect with a couch as Harry pushed him gently onto it. Soon Harry was straddling Viktor and Viktor found himself liking it.

Pulling away from the kiss he panted out. "Do you want to take this someplace more private?" he asked. "Like my hotel room?"

"I'd love that," Harry said. "Let me get our coats and we can be on our way."

Viktor nodded as he watched Harry walk back into the party space to go get their coats. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room he'd rented for the week. He was pretty sure that together they could make this a very special Christmas for both of them. Indeed.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Very Special Christmas Indeed as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know if you would like to see this as a multi-chapter, or if its better off as a one shot.**


	2. Mistletoe Meltdown

**Hey everyone. This chapter of A Very Special Christmas Indeed was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?, Southern Funfair's Paper Chains, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, and Angel's Archives on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Northern Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?: The Bottom Snowball (color) scarlet**

**Southern Funfair's Paper Chains: Ginny/Luna (action) kissing underneath the mistletoe**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Red (dialogue) "There's no way I'm getting out of this one, is there", Blue (emotion) scorn, and Brown (trope) Friends to Lovers**

**Pinata Club: Medium Harry Potter**

**Galleons Club: (plot point) making a New Year's resolution**

**Angel's Archives: Pecan Pie (trait) eccentric**

**Warning for cheating on a spouse, and a physical relationship. Word count is 1,860 words. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 Mistletoe Meltdown.**

Ginny Weasley smiled as she waited for her girlfriend of a few months Luna to meet her under their special mistletoe. Earlier that day when Ginny's parents had been getting ready for the party she'd planned exactly how she was going to propose to Luna under the mistletoe right before kiss the eccentric girl breathless.

After, their relationship had begun under a bundle of mistletoe. Not that she, or her husband at the time Harry, would tell anyone that. How did you tell everyone you know that a tiny plant led to your divorce. But it sure enough did. She could remember that first kiss it like it was yesterday.

_She'd just left Harry to go check on one of the tables of food that the family had provided for the party. Not paying much attention to where she was standing, she was confused when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder._

_Turning around she found Luna Lovegood standing there dressed in a lovely scarlet dress that was slightly off the shoulder. She was tottering a little and must have drunk too much of the punch that George and Ron had spiked. Ginny vowed to go give them a piece of her mind once she dealt with Luna._

"_Hello, Luna," Ginny said, gently taking Luna by the arm so she wouldn't fall over. "What can I do for you?"_

_Luna giggled and pointed up. "That mistletoe is infested with nargles," she said dreamily. "Did you know that?"_

_Ginny shook her head, looking up at the small plant. Then she looked over at Luna. She didn't have any qualms about kissing other people. After all, it was just a little kiss. It didn't mean anything. Right?_

_Luna followed Ginny's gaze up towards the mistletoe. A confused look crossed her face, that made her look even more adorable than usual. _

"_Can you see them?" Luna asked. _

"_Them?"_

"_The nargles. Can you see them?"_

"_I can see one."_

"_You can? Where?"_

"_Here," Ginny said, a smile stretching her face. "Let me get it for you." _

_With that said she closed the space between the two of them with a lip bruising kiss. She hadn't meant to be so rough, but some sort of passion took over her. It must have been the thrill of kissing someone besides her husband, or maybe the fact that must Purebloods frowned on same sex partners. Whatever it was she wanted to spit in society's face. _

"_What was that for?" Luna asked when the kiss broke. She looked totally confused as to why Ginny kissed. "Did the nargle fly into my mouth?"_

_Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Luna you are standing under the mistletoe," Ginny pointed out helpfully. "It's tradition to kiss the person standing under the mistletoe."_

"_Oh," Luna said. She quickly pressed her lips back against Ginny's. After all, Ginny had said it was tradition to kiss the person under the mistletoe._

_Ginny gasped into the kiss as she felt Luna's hands slip into her back pockets. She knew some people were forward when they were drunk. But she never knew that Luna was one of those people. Or for that fact that she'd rather enjoy having her best friend cop a feel under the mistletoe. _

_Someone cleared their voice from behind Ginny's back. Turning a deep shade of scarlet that almost matched Luna's dress she turned to find her brother Percy's boyfriend Oliver Wood standing there, a sheepish look on his face._

"_I didn't see a thing," he said, with a wink, as he went over to spiked punch and poured a cup. "As you were ladies."_

They hadn't gone back to making out that time. Ginny had made some excuse to leave the room as quickly as she could, heart hammering in her chest. She shouldn't have been feeling that way for Luna, but she did.

Taking the little gold, and emerald ring out of the pocket of her jeans she studied it. She looked at the ring as a promise of hers to be true to Luna.

"Ginny," Luna's voice called from the next room, "your Mum needs help with the pumpkin pies for the party."

Putting the ring back into the box she hastily shoved it into her pocket. "Coming, dear," she called, as the memory of their next mistletoe encounter rushed over. This was much more passionate encounter, and also the way that Harry had found she was cheating on him.

_The next year's Christmas party was much the same as the year before. Harry had left her to go speak Quidditch with Oliver, and the rest of the old Gryffindor team. But then she caught sight of a quick flash of blonde hair that set her whole body on fire. She had tried to make a point not to see Luna after the mistletoe kiss last year. But like everything else she vowed to herself she had failed. _

_It started out small. Going out for coffee, or Luna helping Ginny take the children for walks to the park. The children would play while the adults sat on a nearby park bench kissing. Ginny praying the whole time one of them wouldn't bring it up to Harry. _

_Then they'd progressed to going out on dates. Of course, they didn't call them that. They called it girl night excursions. Some of the times they even invited Hermione and a few of their other friends to make it look legit, and not like they were. But most of the time it was just the two of them like Ginny liked._

_They would usually go out to clubs, dinners, and movies. The movies were Ginny's favorite, because it was dark enough that you couldn't see what people were doing. Dark enough that one wouldn't be able to see Luna's hand down her pants._

"_Luna," Ginny called out teasingly, as she entered the room the girl had disappeared into, "where are you, love?"_

"_You have to come find me," Luna's voice called out seductively from another room. "I'm waiting for you, my darling."_

"_Am I getting closer?" Ginny said, as she walked into hallway where her room used to be located in the Burrow. "Hot or cold, babe?"_

"_Burning hot as always," the eccentric girl called out, appearing in the doorway, in the most sexiest dress Ginny had ever seen. _

"_You look sexy as hell, Luna," Ginny murmured, going as red as the scarlet dress she was wearing._

_Luna pointed over her head. _

"_Mistletoe," Ginny said closing the distance between them. "Have I ever mentioned that I love mistletoe?"_

"_Just now," Luna purred, as she wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck. "Do you want to show me how much you love mistletoe?"_

_Ginny picked Luna up in answer, lips firmly locked on Luna's, hands grasping the other girl's hips. She carried her over to the bed she used to sleep in as a child and deposited Luna there, crawling on top of the other girl. _

_They were so lost in the pleasure they were giving each other that they didn't hear the door open, or the stifled gasp from the doorway._

"_What the hell is this?" yelled an all too familiar voice from the doorway, breaking Ginny and Luna apart. "Answer me."_

_Ginny pulled part of the blankets on the bed up around her chest to cover herself. She hadn't meant for this to happen. But something about Luna drove her to do these things. Something about Luna made her hot and bothered. Something about Luna makes her want to do what they'd been doing so bad. _

"_It's not what it looks like Harry," Ginny says. "If you just let me explain…"_

"_It's not what it looks like," Harry repeated scorn coloring his voice. "If I would just let you explain. I don't need an explanation for what my own eyes are showing me, Gin. Christmas, of all times to do this on, you had to choose now." Harry stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him._

_A broken sob left her mouth as she realized she wasn't happy with Harry. She was more happy with Luna than she'd ever been with Harry. She quickly pressed her hands to her eyes to keep the tears from falling._

_Luna put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Gin?" she asked concern coloring her voice._

_There's no way I'm getting out of this one, is there, Luna?" Ginny asked, as she leaned into the soft hand that was her pillar of strength in the storm. "What do you think I should do? Should I go after him? What?"_

"_Do what makes you happy," Luna suggested with a smile. _

Within the next week Ginny had gone to the lawyer's office and applied for a divorce from Harry Potter. She did what had made her happy and freed herself to be with the person she loved. Luna. She also made a New Years resolution she vowed to keep before the end of the year. She vowed to at least be engaged to Luna by the end of the year.

"You seem happy tonight, babe," Luna observed as she and Ginny danced closely to each other in the middle of the dance floor. "More happy than I've seen you in years."

"I am happy," Ginny pointed out. "Very happy, and the best is yet to come." She could feel eyes on her but didn't pay the person any mind. She took Luna by the hand pulled her under the very thing that had started this whole journey. A tiny thing of mistletoe.

"What's going on?" Luna asked shocked as Ginny got down on one knee. "What's this all about? Is it a new mistletoe tradition that no one told me about?"

"It's not a new tradition," Ginny said, pulling the ring out of her purse where she'd put it that afternoon. "But something I've been waiting for months to do."

"Wha…"

"Luna Lovegood," Ginny said taking Luna's hand gently in her own, "will you marry me, and become Mrs. Ginny Weasley?"

Luna looked shocked. A pretty pink coloring her face that complimented her blonde hair perfectly. "Yes," she squealed, as Ginny slid the ring on her finger.

Ginny smiled as she achieved her New Year's resolution before the end of the year. She was now engaged to Luna. But her heart sank as she watched her ex-husband leave arm in arm with Viktor Krum. How was that he was moving on just as fast as she was? Wasn't he supposed to be pining over her, or something like that?

"Congratulations you guys!" Hermione exclaimed pulling both her and Luna into a hug, and tearing Ginny's mind away from her jealous thoughts. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," Ginny exclaimed. "We've got a lot to plan."

And with that the planning for the next Weasley wedding went into effect. No one knowing what things Harry Potter was busy getting into with Viktor Krum. Not until the morning paper arrived on the doorstep the next day. Bearing a picture of Harry and Viktor on the front page along with the headline The Boy Who Shagged.

**I hope you all enjoyed Mistletoe Meltdown as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next chapter.**


	3. This Christmas I Gave You My Heart

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo, Southern Funfair's Fill a Christmas Stocking, Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, and Assorted Appreciation on Hogwarts Schoool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. **

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 23. (word) Feast**

**Southern Funfair's Fill a Christmas Stocking: (dialogue) I want...No...I need to move on. I need a fresh start."**

**Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar: (scenario) Lighting a fire.**

**Pinata Club: Medium Harry Potter**

**Galleons Club: (color) ivory**

**Assorted Appreciation: Last Christmas (prompt) Write about someone making a change in their life.**

**Shipping Wars: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter Winter Medium 1 (Joy), word count is 1,590 words**

**Winter Bingo: 1E (birth/rebirth), word count is 1,590 words.**

**Warning for mentions of cheating on a spouse, and physical relationship. Word count is 1,590 words. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 This Christmas I Gave You My Heart.**

Harry hadn't known what to expect when he'd followed Viktor Krum out of the Weasley family Christmas party into the cold snow outside. He knew he needed to get away from the situation he found himself in. The one where he had to watch Ginny have her happily ever after with another woman. With Luna Lovegood, of all people.

"Shall I summon a cab?" Viktor asked. "Or would you rather walk? I like to walk when I have a lot on my mind, and the hotel I've rented isn't far from here. If you like we could ..."

"I would love to walk with you," Harry said, holding his hand out to the other man. He wanted to feel the spark that went through him when Viktor and he had kissed under the mistletoe earlier. He hadn't felt that spark for someone in some time, and having it felt again felt amazing.

"Then we shall," Viktor said, as he laced his fingers through Harry's own.

The feel of the Bulgarian's hand in his own just felt right. The rough work worn hands were gentle yet firm, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how they'd feel roaming over his body. Squeezing his butt. Touching places that only one person had ever touched before.

"What are you thinking about?" Viktor asked, watching Harry as they walked in silence for a little bit.

"Just thinking about touch," Harry murmured. Which in and of itself was true. He was thinking about touch. He just wouldn't tell Viktor about what kind of touch he was thinking about, although he was pretty sure the older man already knew.

"Tell me about these problems you were having with Ginny," Viktor said, watching Harry from the side. "What happened? You both seemed so much in love when I came to your wedding. What went wrong?"

"I keep asking myself that every day I wake up," Harry said, with a wry dark laugh. "I wonder what I could have done different. What I did to drive my wife away, you know?"

Viktor nodded.

Harry sighed. Of course, Viktor didn't know. He was the consummate bachelor. He'd never had this sort of problem a day in his life. Harry would bet his left arm on that.

"When did you know that Ginny was...you know….having sex with Luna?" Viktor asked the delicate question as though it wasn't so.

"When did I figure out my wife was screwing our best friend?" Harry asked the scorn he'd felt when he found Ginny and Luna in bed together coming back to his voice. "That would be the last Christmas time at last year's Christmas party. I walked in on them in the middle of...you know. It was the most embarrassed I've ever been."

Viktor watched the younger man again from the side of his eye. Harry could tell he was watching him. Almost attentive like. Something else that Harry hadn't had in quite a long time now.

"We're here," Viktor said, pointing towards the small bed and breakfast hotel he was staying at for the week. "Come up to my room. I'm sure you could use a sympathetic ear, and shoulder." Viktor held the door open for Harry.

Harry smiled as he nodded. He did need a sympathetic ear, shoulder, and much more. He needed someone who was there for him and solely him. Not someone who had to play politically correct, like Ron, or Hermione. He totally understood why they had to. Ginny was Ron's sister after all. She was his family, but it still hurt when they chose her over him.

Upon entering Viktor's room Harry felt his face heat up. This was pretty nice room, but it was also pretty close quarters. Not that he was complaining mind you. He could see the toned muscles of Viktor's body underneath the shirt he wore.

"Vikto, I want...No...I need to move on," Harry said suddenly, as he watched the older man knelt down in front of the fire. He'd never consider how sexy Viktor Krum looked before. Never even thought about him like that before at all. But with Viktor placing the logs into the grate to light the fire Harry couldn't stop himself from staring at the man's butt. "I need a fresh start. With someone new. Someone who will love me for me, and not who they want me to be."

"You want a fresh start?" Viktor said, as he finished by finally lighting the fire. He walked over pulling Harry onto the couch with him. "Did you have anyone in mind to start over with?"

Harry stared at Viktor not sure whether what he was hearing in the older man's voice was hope, or just his mind playing tricks on him. He rather hoped that he was hearing hope, but he didn't want to get his heart set on it if it wasn't.

"I don't know," Harry said, nerves rising, as his heart practically beat out of his chest. Viktor Krum was so near him now that he could feel the heat coming off his skin. Gathering his courage, and finally manning up he made the push to make the first change of his life. He leaned up and kissed Viktor Krum as passionately as he could.

Viktor moaned into the kiss and gently lay Harry down against the armrest of the sofa they sat on. Moving so he was straddling the younger man he placed gentle, sucking, nips down the dark haired man's neck. He didn't care that he was marking up the ivory flesh that he was kissing. He wanted everyone to see his love for Harry Potter.

"Maybe I could move on with you," Harry moaned as Viktor's attentions turned to attacking his shoulder blade, but failing due to the Weasley sweater he was still wearing. "Off," he moaned, pulling at the sweater.

"Are you sure?" Viktor asked, watching Harry for any signs of hesitation on the younger dark haired man's part. Seeing none, he gently tugged the sweater off the boy. "You look beautiful." He kissed Harry's chest, before going back up to his lips.

"You too," panted Harry as they broke the kiss. He tugged Viktor's shirt off the older man's toned torso feasting his eyes on the tanned flesh that lay under the shirt. Viktor Krum was a veritable feast of eye candy and Harry Potter found himself eating the view all up.

As Harry felt himself being lifted by the hips and brought into the bed room something flashing caught his eye. He looked again before the door could close and didn't see the flash again. It must have been his imagination he thought as he let passion and pleasure take over for the rest of the night.

############################################################################

The light streaming into the strange room he was in was the first strange thing to awaken Harry Potter from his slumber that morning. The second was the strong muscular arm wrapped around his waist from behind.

Wracking his mind for what could have possibly happened last night and who was in bed with Harry kept getting only snippets of things. Seeing Luna and Ginny all over each other at the Weasley family Christmas party. Talking Viktor under the mistletoe. Kissing Viktor under the mistletoe. Leaving the party with Viktor. Viktor on the couch. Viktor taking his clothes off.

Looking over his shoulder Harry saw the look of pure joy on the face of the older Quidditch player. The joy that last night's activities had clearly brought them both. Harry felt a strange new feeling laying here in Viktor's arms. He felt that for the first time in a long, long time he was truly loved. He felt whole again. He felt like last night was the rebirth of Harry James Potter, and nothing could stop him now.

"Good morning, love," Viktor said, kissing Harry's shoulder gently. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby," Harry murmured, turning to face Viktor with a smile gracing his face. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well too." Viktor got out of bed. "Let me ring down for some breakfast to be sent up. Maybe we can plan to spend the day together. What do you say, my love?"

"I'd love that."

Harry lay back in bed looking at the ceiling as he heard something hit the door of the hotel room. The door opened a few minutes later. _Must be the morning news,_ Harry thought as he allowed his eyes to drift close. A few minutes later he was woken by Viktor shaking him.

"You have to see this," Viktor said, holding out the paper for him to see.

It was the Daily Prophet. Nothing special, Harry thought as he took the newspaper from Viktor's hand and finally getting a glimpse of the front page. There on the front page was a picture of Viktor Krum carrying him by his hips into the room from last night. Both of them shirtless. The headline read The Boy Who Shagged.

"Why can't my life ever be simple?" Harry asked, flopping back onto the bed in disbelief at what he was seeing. He hadn't even been aware that they were being followed.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together," Viktor said, kissing Harry's temple. "I know we will."

Unbeknownst to Harry and Viktor all of wizarding London knew what had happened between them last night. Including a certain red-haired ex of Harry's who didn't appreciate the attention being drawn away from her engagement.

**I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter of A Very Special Christmas Indeed, This Christmas I Gave You My Heart as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
